love and stuff
by MidnightMoonKid
Summary: The brawl character live a normal life, with normal friends. Heh, not much to it. This is my first fan-fic CURRENTLY CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

Samus' POV

I woke up to a knock on the door. I got up and answered the door. I expected to see Peach or Zelda But to my surprize it was Saphire . My apartment neighbour. She smiled sweetly but anyone who knew her well knows what is behind that smile. A smart, devious chick who can make someone laugh on their worst day.

"hey Sam! Did I wake you up?" she asked.

"yeah, you did" I said as I yawned.

"heh, Ike didn't wake you up?"

"no he didn't why do you ask?"

"oh, curiosity" she said and smiled again. I know her to well. She's lying….

Saphire's POV

OMG she nearly found out… right then, my phone rang .

"let me guess, Roy?" she asked.

"yeah one second Sam…"

I walked away and answered the phone.

"yellow?"

"hey Saph!" replied Roy's happy voice.

"hey Roy! Whats up?"

"can you meet me in the park?"

"sure, what time do I meet you?"

"next 10 minutes, preferably"

"ok, see ya in a bit. Love ya"

"love you too see ya"

Then he hung up. I walked back to Samus.

"Ike told me to wake you up. You should call him"

"yeah I will, I will… go see Roy I'll meet up with you later k?" she asked.

"ok, see ya!" I shouted as I ran to the elevater.

_**(A/N) This is my first fan fic so, please be nice, please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N) Sorry if I'm a little shaky with my typing ^_^' chapter 2 cause I'm happy **_

_**Disclaimer I don't own any thing except Saphire**_

Saphire's POV

"hey Roy!" I shouted as he came into my view.

"hey Saph," he said as he walked to me.

"why did you want to meet me?" I asked out of curiousity.

"what, can I not want to see you?"

I gave him the stare that I used to make people spill the beans.

"fine!" he said as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Ike was wondering if you leaked any information…"

"what? Does he not trust me? And no, I have not leaked any information"

"ok, well, wanna get something to eat. I'm starving…."

I giggled slightly to that." Usually hear Ike say that,"

"hmpf.." I heard him say as we walked to a pizzeria.

Zelda's POV

I had been waiting for Link a while now when I heard footsteps. I turned my head to see Saaphire and Roy.

"hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

"oh, hey Zel," replied an annoyed Saphire.

"what you two up too?"

"well, we _were _going to get pizza but, it was closed." Said a pissed off Roy.

A bit skepticly I said "o-k… have you seen Link?"

They looked at each other then shoke their heads.

"sorry haven't seen 'em around," said Saphire.

"I know he-" said a thoughtful Roy.

"NO! I mean you probably saw DL, _right?" _said a persuasive Saphire.

"oh uh , yeah it was DL with Midna," replied a nervous Roy.

"oh, OK," I said then smiled. "well, see you two later!"

"see ya Zel," they both replied at the same time.

I waited for Link when I goy a phone call. Midna. I answered "hey Midna,"

"heya, Zel!" came her surpisingly happy voice.

"guess what DL got for me!"

I was happy for her "what'd he get you?"

"you know that necklace I saw and was planning to get myself?"

"yeah..?" I replied already knowing the answer.

"he got me that and gave it to me after a nice dinner at this fancy place downtown!"

"good for you Mid! I, on the other hand am still waiting for Link…" I said sadly.

"um, no offense, but, Link has been waiting for three hours now…"

"WHAT?!"

"you probably got mixed up with the place you were supposed to meet."

"CRAP, I GOTTA GO MIDNA, TALK TO YOU LATER," then I hung up and texted Link to get the right address. Once I got the address, I ran over to meet him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N) sorry that this took longer to update than I thought ^_^' **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB if I did, I wouldn't be here now. I only own Saphire.**_

Link's POV

I had been waiting for over three hours now when I heard someone running towards me I turned to see and out of breath Zelda.

"hey Zel" I said with slight disappointment that I dout she noticed because her breathing was so heavy.

"I'm so, SO sorry Link! I got the directions wrong" replied Zelda.

"well, we missed our reservation at the restaurant you wanted to eat in.. but we still have the night to ourselves," I said happily.

"so do we just walk around the park or somethin' ?" she asked.

"yep,"

Ike's POV

"so Sam, where we gonna go to eat?" I asked.

"you're always hungry Ike…" I missed what she murmured to herself _"wonder what she said…"_

Samus' POV

"you're always hungry Ike, I swear if you had to choose me, or a life's supply of chicken, you'd pick the chicken…" I said the last part so quietly so that he wouldn't hear.

"I didn't catch the last part…" he said. Obviously knowing I said something. I didn't know whether to tell him or act as if I didn't say anything. He could tell by my expression something had been bothering me so, he did the glare (similar to the one Saphire uses) that he uses to get something out of someone. He of course didn't do it as strongly to me as he does to Roy but it still worked, but not on me.

"mh? I didn't say anything other than you're always hungry." Right then, I was glad to hear Peach and Marth walking towards us.

"heya guys!" exclaimed Peach in her _peachy _way.

"hi Peach,"I replied.

"watcha up to?"

"looking for a place to eat…" replied Ike in a very stern way. _Typical Ike…_

"Ike you ALWAYS say that, d'ya know?" said an annoyed Marth.

Marth's POV

_Ike should focus on Samus sometimes… _

"yeah, so what if I'm always hungry?" Samus then gave him a nudge to calm it down. _Only person he wouldn't hit if they did that… _ I had learnt from personal experience .

_**(A/N) sorry it's so short, I'm uploading this right before I go to bed and my mom is shouting at me ^_^' please review *please don't hurt me ***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heya I'm back with chapter, 4? Yeah 4. Thank you so much thebiscuitfish for the constructive critisium ^_^ I'm only in sixth class so my grammer is poor since I type in a weird way so, please forgive me! I also love using speech for some odd reason.. lol.**_

_**Oh and Ally, yeah, hi. Calling me my name… -_-**_

The next day

Saphire POV

"ROY! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs of his house. I could faintly hear him say "what now…"

I ran into him in the hall and we fell over, my head resting on his chest. I started laughing as I tried to get up and ended up banging my head the cupboard.

"what did I do?" he asked .

"oh, yeah" I said forgetting I was mad at him. "do you remember what day it is?"

I took the silence as a no.

"it's our two anniversary !" I exclaimed with a hint of excitement and anger. A smirk then appered on his face.

"do you REALLY think I would forget that?" he replied. I blushed with embarrisment.

"heh, no one ever says this but, you're really cute when you blush." I blushed even more tot that comment.

"c'mon I made plans for tonight but, first of all, you need to change." He said as he looked and my purple dress.

"what should I change into then?" I asked stubbornly.

"jeans or somthin' ," he replied cooly. I nodded and went upstairs and changed into fit jeans and a blue top, I then ran back downstaits to see Roy waiting at the door. We went into the car and he started driving somewhere I did not know.

Samus POV

I can't believe Peach dragged me into ANOTHER shopping trip. She was trying to pick out a nice dress whilst I was looking for a pair of nice jeans when she came over and practicly dragged me to the fitting rooms. She handed me a blue dress that was actually my style. I tried it on, and showed her since she would scream for me to come out.

"Sam?"

"yeah…?"

"it looks amazing on you, ya know?" she said in her _peachy _kind of way. I then turned and changed back into my clothes and she ended up buying it for me and she got the pink version of it. Typical Peach…

_**(A/N) sorry if my chapters are complet crap to read… I'm terrible and I hope to end this at say, 7 chapters? Because I want to get this Legend of Zelda fan-fic started. Heh heh it's not what you will be expecting… ;D one thing for it : link x the golden chicken. LOL.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heya guys sorry for the late update ^-^' schools the female dog right? Any ways I really need to finnish this story….**_

Saphire's POV

"Roy, where the hell are we going?" I asked with curiosity as he drove the car down a road I obviously didn't know.

"you'll see…." He replied before turning to the driveway of a building. I then realised where we were.

"OMG…" I said as I quickly got out of the car to look at the building.

"you remember it huh?" Roy said as he walked towards me. "HOW COULD I NOT?!" he laughed slightly at my reply. He then took my hand and we walked into the pub that we had first met in.

**Flash back**

"_gimme another one already!" I yelled in the busy pub. I then received a glass of Guinness and downed it all quickly. "whoa that's the fastest I've ever seen a girl down a drink," came a voice from beside me. "gotta problem?"_

"_nah, just surprised"_

"_who are you anyhows?" I asked the guy beside me._

"_Roy, you?"_

"_Saphire. Meh friends call me Saph tho." I replied slightly drunk and he could obviously see that._

"_you want a ride home?" he asked politely. " you're pretty drunk so you won't be able to drive."_

"_fine. Just lettme have a few more drinks…" I said before I drank another pint of Guinness and after I finished it, I found myself being carried over someone's shoulder realising it was Roy taking me out to his car. Out of shock I started kicking and struggling to get out of his grip only to find out how strong he was so I gave up. He then put me in the back seat of his car and drove to what I guessed was his house." Hey why don't you drive me to my house?" _

" '_cause, I don't know where it is." He replied cooly. "and i'm not gonna ask someone drunk for directions."_

"_hmpf" and with that he brought me into his house._

**End of flashback**

"gonna buy me a drink?" I asked.

"you think?"

**(A/N) sorry again for the late update, please don't hate me ^_^' anyways yea THIS IS DISCONTINUED BTW :(**


End file.
